


The Shopping Slayer

by thecarlysutra



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel shops.  Cordelia supervises.  Written for ladyoneill for the 2012 holiday fic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shopping Slayer

  
“Oh my God,” Cordelia said, bringing two perfectly manicured fingers to her temple, “you cannot buy that.”

Angel frowned, turning the necklace over in his hands, examining it for flaws. “Why not? I’m sure Fred will love it.”

“Um, first of all, it’s Shanel, with an _S_ , which is not a thing. Secondly, you’re buying a garnet for someone who is clearly a summer.”

Angel just blinked. “I don’t think—what?”

Cordelia sighed. She snatched the necklace from Angel’s hand, and set it back on the display. Then she grabbed him by the hand and began to drag him into the belly of the department store.

“You are too old not to know how to shop, Angel. It’s just pathetic.”

“Um . . . sorry?”

“Happily, you have me here. For once, _you’re_ the damsel in distress, and here I come to save your ass.”

Angel grinned crookedly. “Thanks, Cordy.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Merry Christmas, Angel. Now, let’s talk about what you’re getting _me_.”  



End file.
